Virgin 101
by Chibi-Yaoi Alize
Summary: Yuri is 18yrs old and still a virgin! She starts attending the college of her dreams, but meets hot new college boys, will she be able to keep her cookies for long!
1. Chapter 1 MishimaSempai!

**Virgin 101 - CHAPTER 1( Mishima-Sempai!) Vol.1**

My name is Yuri Kagoshima, I had just turned eighteen when I decided to go to Hanabashi University for The Arts in Tokyo, Japan.I played the violin, flute, trumpet, drums, piano, cello, saxophones, drums, bongos, harmonica, guitar, harp and more. That was only _one_ of the reasons I had got excepted to go to such an elite college. My family was extremely rich and owned a robot facility in southern Japan which sold robots of all kinds to a diverse amount of stores. I hated to talk about my family, but at the interview, Kei, my childhood best-friend gave me advice to mention my family, which probably helped the most in me getting accepted.

"So, I bet that you went to that Hanabashi school for music, right?" He asked, before I boarded the train to Tokyo. I brushed a few strands of long, curly black hair behind my ear and nodded. "I see you know me well, Kei." He blushed at the sound of his name, and looked away. "We've gotten so big." He finally said, a few minutes before I would be leaving him. "Mhhm, but you always was and always will be a giant flirt." I smirked, punching him in his stomach. He winced, and started to laugh. "I see you've been working on that goddamned uppercut Yuri!" He rubbed the top of my head gently. "But also, you're still a virgin, right Yuri? Just, don't become a flirt like me. I wish I could be there to protect you from horny and perverted college guys, but I guess my little Yuri is growing up." Ugh, _virgin_, yeah I was still a virgin, but did he really have to mention it? "Yeah yeah yeah, you'd probably take me all for yourself, right?"

He blushed again, turning a deep shade of red, it made me laugh. "N-no! It's just.." The train doors opened, and his eyes darted to my hand, he grabbed it and placed a crumpled paper in my hand, and he ran. As I sat on the train, I opened the paper, it said;

_Yuri if you ever need me, just call or text me, 4809-7-5406__, Kei Ayazawa._

" Aw," I sighed, and clicked his number into my pink little phone, the key chain was the one he got me when we went to the same middle school.

I finally arrived at the university. It was so, lively, people walking around like they knew where to go. "Damn, guess I have to get used to this eh?" I started heading towards the open doors when someone grabbed me from my collar to my blue hoodie. I turned around to slap whoever it was, but when I looked up, "Mishima-Sempai?" My face turned red, and the most familiar throbbing in my chest emerged. Mishima-Sempai was one of my other childhood friends, but I had had a crush on him since early middle school. The same dazzling hazel eyes, pale face, dimples and his dark brown hair cut into the sexiest short hairstyle ever, were all too familiar.

"Yuri, I could see you a mile away, you and that hair of yours." He smiled and patted my head, making me pout. "Sh-shut up. I can't help it, you-" He grabbed my arm, and whisked me behind a door before I could add anything. "Yuri, give it to me, now." My eyes widened in shock, "Wh-what do you mean..?" I blushed as his soft lips traveled down my breasts, and his hand reached under my skirt. "You know what I mean." I closed my eyes and moaned as his fingers reached it... playing with my pussy. "S-stop Mishima-Sempai!" He laughed, and stopped. "I can see you're still the same Yuri." He kissed my cheek. "Sorry, about that I just really wanted to see how cute you'd look if you moaned." I looked away from him._ Horny and perverted college guys..._ Kei's voice echoed in my head.

"Yuri, at least promise me this, you won't lose your virginity to anyone, at least not the person who isn't right for you, if I ever do that again, don't let me continue unless you think it's OK. Right?" He asked me, cradling my face with one hand. "Yes!" I replied, blinking into his palm, it smelled like me... He smelled like my body. The thought made me blush even harder. "Well, are you going to join any clubs Yuri?" He asked, brushing his hair back with his right hand. "Maybe.. I'm thinking about joining the music club." I replied, he snorted, "That hasn't changed either," I sighed, "What _has_ changed Mishima-Sempai?" I asked. "Well.. they're huge now.." He blushed, and I looked down to see my DD breasts. "Shut up you pervert!" I closed my eyes and opened the door. "Sorry Yuri, but damn! Well, your hair grew, and your voice isn't as, squeaky, and you don't wear those glasses, which in my opinion made you look adorable." He finally added, as we headed to the 'Clubs and other Activities' booth. "Well thanks." I said. "Well, I guess you can get around just fine, see you later Yuri." He kissed my cheek again, and walked towards Building B.


	2. Chapter 2 More Perverts!

**Chapter 2 (More Perverts?)  
><strong>

After I got the room number for the Music Club, I headed upstairs. _Fourth room to the left, knock three times. _The girl at the booth gave me directions, and told me that the Music Club had a secret knock. I got to the room, and raised my hand, and knocked three times, then I repeated the knock but every knock happened every four seconds, and added by one. _ Knock...Knock-Knock...Knock...Knock-Knock-Knock._ Such an odd knock, but sure enough, someone opened the door. But I didn't expect it to be a hot guy, with no shirt! I blushed, and looked down. "Um, I'm here to join the music club..." I tried to avoid his eyes, because they were patronizing but gorgeous. They were a grayish-violet, his hair was black with red highlights, he was tall and lean, very well in shape, and he was leaning against the door, his arm hovering over me.

My face must have been really red, because he said, "Don't tell me you get turned on by every shirtless guy you see, do you?" He snickered, and his face hovered over mine, his lips close enough to kiss. "No.." My cheeks started to burn, "Damn you're cute _and _hot." He said. "We need a girl like you, with those-" "Daisuke! Don't be rude to our guest you asshole!" Another sexy guy came behind him and whacked him in the head with a book. "And put on a damn shirt." This guy, had long black hair tinted blue, and gray eyes hidden beneath square framed glasses. He wore a white shirt and a red tie with black skinny jeans and black shoes. "I apologize for his rudeness, anyway he's Daisuke Kobayashi, the lead guitarist. I'm Akatsuke Sato, bass guitarist and I also deal with the electrical equipment. You should come in and meet the others." Akatsuke's hand accidentally brushed my ass, and I grabbed his cuff link as a reflex.

"What's wrong?" He turned around, and I shook my head. "N-nothing, Um my name is Yuri, sorry for not mentioning it earlier." I smiled, and he grinned back. "Well guys, it looks like we have a new band member!" He directed that to the group of people at the long wooden table in front of us. "Damn, well lookie here, a hot new babe? Who's going to pop her first?" The guy at the far right, with dirty blonde hair and a white t-shirt said that. He had three piercings on both ears, two cartilage piercings in his left, a silver chain with a cross on it, black skinny jeans and biker boots. He had a chain belt on too I noticed. "Ren! Don't say things like that! You know I'm going to do her first!" The guy sitting next to him said, he had short black hair and dark brown eyes, dimples, and he was wearing a black sweater, gray skinny jeans and short boots. He had and earring on both ears, and he wore glasses similar to Akatsuke's. "Hell yeah Shiro!" Ren added, high-fiving him. "You guys are idiots." The guy next to them said, he had light brown hair and hazel eyes, he wore a tight fitting, short sexy black t-shirt, baggy pants with two belts with silver square things on it and a chain. He was wearing black timberland's.

"Takumi's right you guys." The only other girl said, sitting on top of the table, taking out her iPod's earphones. She had a short black bob and blonde highlights, a black shirt with a panda on it, a short black skirt and neon pink and black socks, short black boots and a silver chain. She was so.._ flat_ though, but cute. "Thank you Tsubasa-Sempai." Akatsuke finally sighed. "This is Yuri, she's here to try out." He added. "Well, all we need is a lead vocalist Aka-Chan." Takumi said, placing his hand on Akatsuke's chest. "Stop with that gay shit Takumi! I'm being serious." Akatsuke blushed, and looked away from Takumi.

"Okay, okay. Either way, can she sing though Akatsuke?" He asked, staring at me, "Yes I can, though normally I stick to playing instruments." I replied for Akatsuke. Ren snorted, " Well babe, looks like you found yourself a job." I blushed and looked away. "By the way, where's Tadashi? And Yuuta?" Akatsuke interrupted Takumi, and asked. "Think they're both sick boss." Tsubasa said, playing with her iPod. "Well.. Oh yes, Tsubasa? We have to go downstairs to sign some forms, alright?" Akatsuke finally said. She nodded, and jumped from the table. When they both left, Ren, Daisuke and Shiro stared at me. They each winked, and Takumi shook his head. "Well, time to break you in!" Daisuke held me from the back and Shiro grabbed my legs, "What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled, and Shiro snickered, "You'll see."

They took me into a dark room, and laid me on a soft place. I felt someone's hand reach under my shirt, and squeeze my nipples, I moaned and pushed them off. "Damn, you're hard already?" Daisuke's voice hovered over me, and another propped my legs up and fingered my wet clit. I moaned harder, and he forced his finger into me, I yelled. "Stop, that fucking hurts!" They all stopped. "Oh shit, you're a virgin Yuri?" They asked in unison. "Y-yes.." I sighed, and they turned on the lights. "We're sorry.." Shiro said, blushing. "We though that since you looked... so hot someone had to have did you already." Ren added. "Well apparently not assholes! Damn.." I sighed. _How the fuck am I going to survive this? _I thought.

I had found an apartment to stay at before the new school term had started, the _Tengokunodoa suteppu, _or_ Heaven's doorstep. _ " Anata wa misu, de nan heya ni taizai dekimasu ka?"( What room do you stay in, Miss?) The lady at the front asked "Watashi wa heya Yaso kara ichi, to omou." (I think, room eighty-one.) I replied. "Hai, hai." ( Yes, yes.) She handed me the keys, and I smiled back. "Arigato!" (Thank you) I said, and headed upstairs. The room was already furnished, thanks to my family. The bed was freshly made, dark blue sheets and white pillows, the walls were painted purple, and there was a marble coffee table in the middle of the room. There was a wall with a carved out door that lead to the kitchen and living room from my room. There was a full bathroom, and downstairs were the pools and hot springs, but I still couldn't shake the thought of those damn perverts!

"What the fuck! How am I going to be able to survive knowing that they are such creeps? They fucking almost raped me for God's sake." Then I remembered Kei. His number was in my phone, in my backpack..at school...in the music room, "HOLY SHIT!" I stormed downstairs, and past the lady and dialed for a cab. I needed my phone _now._

I finally got to the school, thankfully it was still open for the night school students. I snuck into the main hall, and into the stairs. They led me to the room, and I slowly opened the door...

Then I heard the loveliest sound ever. A man was sitting at a piano ( Wasn't there before..." and playing Fur Elise, by Ludwig van Beethoven. _E D# E D# E B D C A_

C E A B

E G# B C

(mid) E (high) E D# E D# E B D C A

C E A B

E C B

A...

Then he saw me, entranced by his music. He had short black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans and a chained belt. But he wasn't wearing shoes. "Yes?" He finally said, as he stared at me, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt. _Oh shit I hope he can't see them._ I thought because I wasn't wearing a bra. But he didn't seem to notice. "I-I left something here earlier.." I sighed and looked away, blushing. "You're Yuri, right?" He asked blankly, sitting at the piano like a frog. "Yes, how do you know?" I asked. He blushed and laughed. "Takumi told me about what happened earlier between you, Daisuke, Shiro and Ren. They truly are sorry about... that." I turned redder, "It's okay, I guess I kind of earned it." I sighed, and walked over to my bag. He stood up, and grabbed my wrist. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I could've stopped them, but I led them on you-" His lips pressed against mine, shutting down my words, his tongue danced around my mouth, and he nibbled on my lips. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed.

"What the fuck? Are you all perverts? Can't you just-" He laughed, and that pissed me off even more. "What is it?" I asked, and he smiled. "You stopped me, you didn't lead me on." He smiled, and I started to cry, worrying him. "What happened?" He asked. "That, that was my first kiss! And I don't even know your name..." "Yuuta Wananabe. And I'm sorry, but I had to prove my point that you're not weak." He smiled again, and went back to the piano. "I'm not? But you don't even know me." I replied, covering my breasts. "You can learn a lot from someone when you share something in common." He answered, playing a low C on the piano. "What do you mean?" I asked, thinking he was referring to our kiss. "You play the piano, right? I could tell as soon as you walked in here." He grinned, and I blushed. "Yes, but how did you-" He grabbed me by my waist, and hugged me affectionately.

"I just know those kind of things." He replied. "Well..I have to go." I finally said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled, and kissed my cheek the way Mishima-Sempai does. But Yuuta's were softer, and meant more to me, but how? I didn't even know him...


End file.
